edventures_in_kalosfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah's Garchomp
Sarah's Garchomp is the seventh Pokemon currently owned by Sarah. Personality As a Gible, and being new, she was very shy yet her instincts have her act in a defensive manner. She was very reclusive and very territorial, warning everyone to stay away if they came too close. She's also a good judge of character, as she was easily startled by Sarah's nice personality when she fought against her aggressive side when being captured; due to this, her trust in Sarah is still superficial. After watching her Gym battle against Clemont, Gible began to open up to her Trainer more, and wasn't as nervous or territorial as before. After evolving into Gabite, her personality changed. Though she was still defensive and territorial to new things, her habits became that of being attracted to shiny things. She finds any attempt to find a shiny object, and will not give up so easily until has has it for herself. She likes to battle, as her vicious attacks were proven to be a force to be reckon with. After evolving to her final stage, Garchomp lost her trait to want shiny things, and focused solemnly on battling and her Trainer's needs. Her fierce attacks made her build a strong reputation, yet she's surprisingly calm outside of battle, unless provoked. She and Sarah get along well since she uses her a lot. Overview She was first introduced as a Gible in "Fire and Ice". She was withdrawn from Sarah's PC in place of Granbull. Gible was called out and greeted by Sarah, in which she was very nervous and tempted to attack; however, she backed down and ate quietly, though she did threaten Wilfred when he came too close. In "Conviction", Gible was called out to examine Sarah's entire Gym battle. At first, she resented, but after seeing Seviper take out Emolga, her interests piqued a little, and she eased and began to spectate the esclalating battle. Her defensive demeanor was gone as she watched in awe as the battle was at a grand point, and after it was over, Gible looked excited and proud of Sarah's victory, understanding her personality through examining the battle. In "Formidable Minds", after Greninja helped Sarah capture Karrrablast, Gible's level went up and she popped out of her Poke Ball, evolving into Gabite. Afterwards, Gabite showed some interests in shiny things, and showed some impatience as Jimmy tried to befriend and capture a Shelmet. In "Lost", Gabite was called out to battle against a wild Ariados within the B2F of Terminus Cave. Gabite briefly searched around to see if any shiny objects were around, yet nothing was onsite, so she focused on her battle. Gabite started off by intercepting Ariados's Pin Missile attack with Dragon Claw, slashing right through. Gabite then used Dig to gain the upper hand. She struck from below, sending Ariados in the air to finish it with one last Dragon Claw, defeating the Long Leg Pokemon. After the battle, Gabite evolved into Garchomp, and showed off her newly learned Crunch move. When Jimmy marveled at her, Garchomp ignored him and followed her trainer instead. Later on, after defeating a wild Pupitar, Garchomp grew exhausted and got to a knee. She had exhausted herself after so many battles, and grew reluctant yet complied with returning to her Poke Ball. In "On Thin Ice", Garchomp was seen battling alongside Octillery against Jimmy's Lanturn and Roserade in Couriway Town. Garchomp was seen on the offensive with Crunch, dealing damage onto Roserade while Octillery dealt damage to Lanturn. Garchomp was then seen using Dig while Octillery used Bubblebeam to get Roserade into a pincer attack, with Garchomp popping up behind him. Garchomp dealt a strong blow, defeating Roserade. She then shielded Octillery by using herself to take Lanturn's Electro Ball, which gad no effect on her. After Octillery froze up Lanturn's Bubblebeam, Garchomp used Dragon Claw and went in to attack, slashing at Lanturn and winning against Jimmy. After the battle and being praised by Sarah, Grchomp and Octillery were sent back inside their Poke Balls. In "Derniere Way", Garchomp was seen battling against a wild Noctowl on Route 20, training. Garchomp attacked using her Dragon Rush, but Noctowl dodged her new move, and used the time possible to score a direct hit with Air Slash. Garchomp skidded back, much to her and her Trainer's annoyance. She used Dragon Claw and slashed at Noctowl, thus weakening it enough for her to finish it off with Crunch. The attack was enough to defeat Noctowl, and that left Garchomp and Sarah to watch Jimmy save Escavalier, much to their shock. After Jimmy won, Garchomp looked at Escavalier an grinned in satisfaction for their trainers. In "Trash Picking", Garchomp was called out to battle against a wild Amoonguss and Trevenant, alongside Jimmy's Delphox. After Delphox easily took care of Amoonguss, Garchomp attacked Trevenant with Dragon Claw, but fell short a hit when Trevenant used Phantom Force and escaped. Garchomp then looked back, seeing Delphox get hit. Garchomp hurriedly rushed in to help Delphox, as the Fox Pokemon had little energy and time to evade Trevenant's Wood Hammer. Luckily, Garchomp was faster, and her Crunch bit into Trevenant, knocking it down and sparing Delphox, who actiavted Blaze and used Flamethrower to finish Trevenant. After the battle, Garchomp helped supported Delphox before both were returned to their Poke Balls. Later, Garchomp was called out once again to deal with a wild Trevenant as before. With little energy and patience low, Garchomp made the battle go swiftly as possible. She used her Dragon Claw and deflected Trevenant's Wood Hammer, and used the opening to deliver a super effective Crunch, defeating Trevenant. Afterwards, Garchomp was returned to her Poke Ball. In "On Towards Victory", Garchomp flew through the Victory Road Gates, out of control as Jimmy and Sarah were screaming on her back. With it being Sarah's idea, she thought Garchomp could use her Mach speed to get them ahead, but she had little control and was redirected into Route 22 instead, arching down and crashing into land right beside a waterfall . Garchomp noticed a cave, and Sarah returned Garchomp so as to explore and see where it lead. In "Once and for All", Garchomp popped out of her Poke Ball when she sensed something off, and she inspected the Mega Stone in Sarah's hand, to which their combined curiosity made them realize it was a Garchompite, to which Garchomp accepted from Sarah; however, their musings were cut short when Garchomp snarled at something above, which was a wild Fearow. Garchomp entered battle and immediately blocked an assault from Fearow's Drill Peck. She jerked back but rebounded with Dragon Rush, but the attack missed and she was hit by Fearow's Drill Run, sending her to the ground. Having no choice, Grachomp and Sarah decided to test the Mega Stone out, and Garchomp Mega Evolved into Mega Garchomp. With new power, Mega Garchomp's Dragon Claw dealt serious damage to Fearow, but the avian wasn't down just yet as it attacked with Drill Run. Mega Garchomp's Crunch attack stopped Drill Run cold by the beak, and she slammed Fearow into the nearby tower, defeating it. After the battle, Mega Garchomp reverted back to normal and rested up with her trainer. In "Preparations for the Fray", Garchomp was used as Mega Garchomp against Diantha. She was revealed to have beaten Gourgeist with a single Crunch, and she was seen onscreen battling her Goodra. Mega Garchomp used but a single Dragon Rush and defeated Goodra. She then came face to face with Gardevoir, who Mega Evolved to Mega Gardevoir. Mega Garchomp was struck first by an immense Psychic, being shoved into the ground and then slammed against the wall. She recovered enough to assault back with a buffetting Sandstorm, inflicting little damage on Mega Gardevoir, and she used Crunch as Mega Gardevoir was caught distracted, which worked. Towering over the fallen Mega Gardevoir, Sarah and Mega Garchomp were ready to finish the battle with Crunch, but what they didn't expect was Mega Gardevoir using Moonblast...right into Mega Garchomp's mouth, instantly defeating her. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Garchomp and the other party Pokemon left Kalos with their trainers to live in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Sandstorm * Dragon Rush * Dragon Claw * Crunch Trivia * Garchomp is the first Pokemon Sarah caught after being reformed. * Garchomp is Sarah's first Dragon-Type, and also the second Pseudo-Legendary Dragon to evolve, with Ed's Goodra being the first. Category:Sarah's Pokemon Category:Female Pokemon Category:Dragon Type Category:Ground Type Category:Mega Pokemon